


Teacher's pet

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Mild S&M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really liked coming home from his low paying teaching job. He really does. Especially when he has had an awful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this came from. I just thought- HEY! Frank + skirt + student/role play = great fic! It was fun to make to yeah, whatever:):

Gerard really liked coming home from his low paying teaching job. He really does. Especially when he has had an awful day at work. 

His grip on the steering wheel tightens as he remembers the terrible day. How he forgot his lunch at home and had to eat from the shitty cafeteria. How the coffee machine stopped working in the teachers lounge, leaving him groggy for the rest of the day. How some silly tenth grader sneezed on him, most likely going to make him sick. It wasn't a good day. 

All he wanted to do was finish driving (because it was giving him a headache) and see his amazing boyfriend. Maybe watch a movie, or take a bath together. Gerard smiled at the thought of that, something relaxing. 

xoxo

Frank buckled up the pearly white stockings, smoothing out any of the creases. He slide over to the tiny black heels and strapping the little buckle together. He smoothed out every part of his outfit and jogged over to Gerard's office. 

Once in, Frank pushes everything off his desk, making a loud 'THUDD' sound. Frank bit his lip, looking at the mess. He decided to line everything up nice against the desk instead. Next, he hopped on to the now empty desk. He lays down on his stomach, propping on his elbow and lifting his shin and feet up into the air, twisting them into knots. 

Gerard called Frank durning lunch and complained about his horrible day, and Frank thought he could make it better. 

xoxo

Gerard throws the door open after realizing he left his keys in the car and had to go get them again. He stomps grumpily into his and his boyfriend's small apartment and shuts the door. 

"Frank?" Gerard calls, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He walks through the hallways to see if Frank was in any room. 

"In here!" Frank calls back and Gerard follows the voice, leading him to his office.

"Hey, babe. I-" Gerard starts to speak but is cut off by the obscene reality his life has turned into. Frank was lying in Gerard's desk, legs in the air. He was wearing a white, half sleeve blouse, a dark green skirt that barely covered his ass and white stockings that buckled under the skirt. He looked up at him with innocent eyes and hopped off the desk with a 'clack'. Gerard felt his pants get a bit tighter as he gulped.

Frank walked over in his small heels, stopping a few inches away from Gerard. "Mr. Way, you wanted to see me?" 

"Frank, what is-"

"Is this about the skirt Mr. Way?" Frank asked innocently, smoothing out the skirt. "I just wanted to get your attention," 

Frank walked around behind Gerard, putting his hand on his shoulder, than slid it down to his hip, testing his limits as if a school student. He walked around in front of a still speechless Gerard. 

"I wanted to get your attention because," He leaned into Gerard's ear and spoke softly,"You make me so horny," 

Gerard was confused for a second but then it came to him, he began to play along. 

"That wasn't very smart of you, Frank. You take my attention away from the other students everyday," Gerard says, putting a hand on Frank's hip, feeling the thick material. "I can't concentrate on anything else. I think I'm going to have to punish you," 

Frank gasps as Gerard grabs his hair, pulling a lock. "On the desk," Gerard growls. Frank walks over the desk and slides on, getting on his knees. Gerard comes around back and moves his hands up and down on the smooth stockings. He grabs Frank's ass through the skirt hard, making the younger one whimper loudly. Gerard attaches his mouth Frank's thigh from outside the stocking. Frank moans quietly. 

"Uh, Gee," He says softly, but Gerard smacks him on his skirt covered ass. Frank makes a high pitched exhale. 

"Did I say you could speak? Or say my first name?" Gerard asks, in faux temperamental. Frank shakes his head.

"No, sorry Mr. Way," Another slap is delivered. Frank clamps his mouth shut. 

"Good," Gerard comments. He moves his hands over the back of his thighs again, moving up into Frank's skirt, where he finds something odd. He gasps as he lifts the skirt, coming face to face with a pair of lacy, pink panties. "Oh, you little whore," 

Frank moans to that, causing Gerard to growl. He moves the part of the panties that was coving Frank's ass, instantly grabbing a hold of the two cheeks. "Fuck, so pure-looking." Gerard comments. 

He attaches his mouth to the left cheek, causing Frank to groan loudly. Gerard bits down and brings his hand down to slap Frank's right cheek, leaving a hint of a red hand print. Frank yelps, then moans and shoves his ass back. 

"You love this, don't you?" Gerard growls, chewing on the cheek while delivering five more hits to the right one. "Being bent over backwards, being fucking smacked until you're red in the ass. You love it, you little slut."

The moan Frank produces gets three hits in return. By the time Gerard was finish slapping Frank's vulnerable ass, his face was sweating and bottom lip trembling. He makes the mistake of trying to palm himself through the skirt, seeing how Gerard smacked him this time with a ruler he found on the floor.

"Ahh!" Frank lets out a struggled cry, letting a few stray tears fall. Gerard feels bad, but he knows Frank loves it. Soon enough, Frank moans softly and wiggles his ass. 

Gerard steps back to admire his work. Half of Frank's ass was purple and red with small hickeys and the other half was burning red with little imprints of hands. The back of Frank's stockings were covered in wet circles from when Gerard sucked on them, but also a little damp from Frank's sweating. 

"On your knees," Gerard demands, pulling down his zipper. Frank slips off the desk and bangs his knees against the floor in front of Gerard. Gerard pulls out his throbbing cock, pumping slowly in front of Frank's face. He leans forward and smears all the pre-come and his cock on Frank's cheeks, groaning at the sensation.

"Suck," The teacher ordered, shoving his dick into Frank's waiting mouth. Frank immediately brings his hands to Gerard's his hips to keep him from them from bucking down his throat deep. Gerard growls and slaps Frank's hands off him. "Behind your back,"

Frank compels, bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Gerard moans low in his throat, gripping Frank's hair, twirling it about in his fingers.

Tons of bobs and moans later, Frank becomes tired as his jaw locks and his energy hits ground level. This annoys Gerard. Gerard pulls Frank up and down his shaft by his hair, causing the younger one to choke and gag. Gerard pulls Frank off of him. 

"Desk," he pants. Frank scrambles on to the desk. Gerard decided that he likes Frank's outfit a bit more than he should, so he just takes off the pink panties. 

By now, Frank just wants to be fucked. He doesn't care how Gerard'll punish him, he just wanted to be fucked, fast and hard against the desk. He wiggles his ass in the air, trying to earn some attention from Gerard.

"You wanna be fucked?" Gerard purrs, rubbing his hands up and down Frank's hips, lifting the skirt. Frank gives a jerk nod as Gerard runs a finger down his crack. It drives him crazy. "Then beg like the slut you are,"

Frank moans at that. "Oh M-mr. Way, oh, fuck. P-please fuck me. Please, I want you large cock in me," Frank pleads. "I want you in me, deep. Want, ngggff, you to tear me apart, from the inside." 

"Fuck," Gerard breathes. "Fuck yeah, Frank," Gerard lines up with Frank's hole, pushing in the head with out any preparation.

Frank squirms uncomfortably from underneath him. Gerard pushes in further, testing the limits and waiting for Frank to say their safe word. Not emitting anything other than a struggled gasp, Gerard pushes until he is fully in.

Warmth envelops around him, the ring of muscles squeezing his cock and creating beautiful friction. "You feel so good, fuck." Gerard moans, snapping his hips up to collide with Frank's ass. Frank narrows his eyes and lets out a groan, rubbing his lower back. It was clear on his face that it was hurting him, but the elder one was not going to stop now.

A few thrust in ad Frank is already moaning. He grabs on to the sides of desk as his back repeatedly hits the desk. Gerard thrusts become sloppy and fast, grabbing on to Frank's hair and pulling it up until Gerard becomes face to face with Frank. 

For the first time since Gerard had gotten home, Gerard kissed Frank. It was a sloppy, open-mouth kiss but oh so intense and passionate at the same time. Their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths, dancing to the sweet sounds of the two's moans and pants. Frank moans louder than before, arching his back. 

"Oh, M-m-mr. Way. Oh mR. WAY, RIGHT THERE, RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Frank exclaims as he feels his prostate being hit dead on. Gerard lets it slide that Frank swore, considering that he was kinda busy right now.

Gerard began to suck on Frank's neck, creating large purple spots. He continued to thrust into Frank until Frank came on both of their stomach's without even touching himself.

Frank feels his toes curl as his back arches, releasing all over Gerard's stomach. He rides out his orgasm through Gerard as he comes deep into Frank. Gerard moans loudly and shoots his load in Frank's asshole as he feels the muscles tighten around him.

They ride out their orgasms and Gerard pulls out, laying next to Frank. He pants for a while before turning to Frank.

He runs a hand over Frank's broken ass, feeling the hot skin burn under his touch. Frank winces and lets out a struggled exhale. 

He smiled to himself. Gerard knew that he would feel bad or get shit for it later, but right now he was happy. 

"Wanna go take a relaxing bath together?" Frank suggests in a hoarse voice, turning on to his side to look at his boyfriend.

"I seriously love you," Gerard chirps with a smile. Frank blushes and gives a small one back.

It didn't matter what happened tomorrow or the next day. Right now he was happy, and that's all he really wanted.


End file.
